


morenita, muchachita

by heterocosmica



Category: Un Paso Adelante
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: I don't know, Rober likes Lola? That's pretty much all it is. It popped into my head last night and I couldn't shake it. Also, it's been a long time since I last saw any episode of the show, and I think I might have never seen the last couple anyway, so let's call this canon divergence.





	morenita, muchachita

She seemed too easy to pin down, too easy to dismiss, Rober thought at first. What else could he have thought? Lola was quite obviously a good girl and good girls weren't his forte. Besides, her thing for Pedro was a matter of legends.

And then Jero was the guy to beat (though not really, it was still Pedro. It was always Pedro). It made things seem easier, hypothetically. Not that he would have put the moves on Lola. Of course not. It was just Lola, the sweet little good girl. Why would he have bothered?

After Jero messed up his shot, men were suddenly noticing her. Not that they stuck around long when they finally got there, not really. Not even Pedro. But he was her friend by then, as always embroiled in his own petty drama, and there was really nothing he could have done. Or should have done. Lola was a good girl and when you chanced it with a good girl, it had to be forever. And that was certainly not what he wanted. Not that he wanted Lola anyway.

*

They met again in Madrid, five years after that part of their lives was over and done with. The emails, the conversations, the pictures, they hadn't done her justice. When he saw her, he almost choked up. Perhaps that was the right time, the right situation. Perhaps he was the right guy. Lola? She was still the good girl.


End file.
